Happily Never After
by carlycarter
Summary: Myka discovers that a year has gone by which she does not remember, she finds herself married to Pete and pregnant. She knows it isn't real , it's an artIfact. She knows because she loves HG, not Pete. And she did not want a baby. But no one, not even Helena, believes her, they all insist she has amnesia. Is Myka crazy or is there an artifact at play?
1. Chapter 1

_**Happily Never After **_

_**Chapter 1 of 10. **_

For Kathryn0505, who is the best author of Myka, this is for you, with my thanks for your support and inspiration, and help working out the plot kinks. Also all credit to you for the title :)

_**Chapter 1. **_

Myka Bering tries hard to keep her eyes closed, and will herself to sleep. Above all she is exhausted. Her back is aching, every muscle in her body is aching, as she drifts off into a nightmarish slumber.

She knows she is finally asleep, knows she is dreaming, when she reaches down and feels the swollen belly, the little feet kicking at her from the inside out. It was almost too real, too breathtaking. And exhausted though she is, she wills herself now to wake up. This is a little too creepy, even for her. Why on earth would she be dreaming about being pregnant? It doesn't sit comfortably, and she would rather be awake and exhausted than asleep and dreaming of...this.

Dream, or no dream, she has to pee. She opens her eyes, it's dark, and she doesn't bother to look around, because she can feel the pressure of this swollen belly, this is a dream. It isn't real. So no need to pay attention to anything that's happening. She tries to shift over to the side of the bed, but it's not as easy as she thinks to manoeuvre, she can't even manage to sit on the bedside, let alone stand. She understands now why pregnant women say they feel like a beached whale. She closes her eyes tightly, very very tightly, and wills herself to wake up. She has had this dream before. Not this dream, of being pregnant. But the dream of needing to pee. When she was six years old. And she had woke up in a wet bed, with her sister teasing her for months. She really doesn't want to repeat that experience, she has to wake up. Now.

That's when she hears Pete mumbling" Myks, you ok?" She turns to see Pete's figure in the dim light lying in the bed next to her. Her heart stops for a moment. Pete? In her bed? This was one freaky dream. She tries to remember if she had been drinking before she went to bed. What the hell had she been drinking? But she can't remember. She doesn't remember going to bed, doesn't remember what she drank, what she did. She doesn't remember the last case she worked, the last artifct she touched. Because, she tells herself, it's all a very weird dream and none of this is real.

It is so life like, though, and Pete's hand reaches out towards her shoulder "Do you have to pee, again?"He asks.

What new hell is this? Myka asks herself. Just when she thought she had tasted everything the warehouse could throw at her.

After struggling to sit up with that massive swollen belly, she switches on the bedside light and looks over to Pete. "What are you doing in my dream, what is ..this?" She motions to her belly, taking a good hard look at her very pregnant stomach. Her hands come to naturally rest over the bump and she feels again the unmistakable movement inside of her. Something that she had never imagined, being pregnant, never once thought about what it would feel like to have a baby grow inside her, and yet this felt so unmistakably real.

"Oh my God." Pete mumbles as he sits bolt upright. "It's happening again."He sighs, then reaches over very deliberately and picks up the lamp on his side of the bed and smashes it against the floor. His whole body stiffens as the lamp shade smashes into pieces, and Myka flinches in reflexive response.

She looks to the lamp, and that's when she notices- it's not her lamp, it's not her bed. It's not like her to pay so little attention to her surroundings. But that's ok, it's not her life, it's a freaky dream. Because this is Pete's room, Pete's bed, and there is this thing inside her kicking at her ribs uncomfortably. This is a dream. Or an artifact. Either way, this is not real, and no need for panic, she tells herself.

"Ok a nightmare was better than an artifact, you could wake up from a nightmare. But an artifact wasn't the end of the world. Snag it, bag it, tag it and all this will be undone." Myka mumbles to herself, not even realising she is speaking aloud. Myka leans back against the bed head, closing her eyes briefly. "Ok, calm down Myka, this is some weird Warehouse artifact thing, this will be ok, just think."

She can't think though, because she really needs to pee. Whatever artifact induced hell this is, it's not going away, she needs to pee, and there is some thing living inside her, kicking her, every muscle in her body is aching, especially her back.

"What is this?" She tries to demand an answer from Pete, but it comes out softly as tears form in her eyes. She doesn't understand why she is so upset. She doesn't understand what it happening to her body, to her mind. She doesn't understand why Pete is so angry, why he threw the lamp across the room. Why would Pete do that if this was a nightmare? Why would any of this happen in a nightmare? It's not a nightmare. It's too real. But it's ok. Because Pete is here, he will help her figure this out. Myka is is so unsettled, that she forgets for a moment that she is in Pete's bed, she just remembers- Pete is her partner, she can trust him, they will get back to normal. They will work this out, together.

"Myka." Pete says, and already she is reassured just by his voice, the calmness. He gets out of bed and walks around to her side of the bed. He crouches by the bedside and takes her hands "I promise I will explain everything to you, ok. But I just need you to take a breath. Calm down. I know it must be confusing for you. But I need you to relax, ok, for the baby."

"For the what now?" Myka asks.

"The baby." He says, gesturing to her swollen belly. He didn't really have to say it, it's not like she could overlook the huge belly, the fact she couldn't even get out of bed without his help because of the massive baby bump. But it doesn't make any sense.

"What are you doing here in my, I mean what am I doing here in your bed, Pete?" Her voice shakes in fear. "This is some kind of what? Alternate universe? Weird artifact? What Pete? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth is, you've been having amnesia attacks. What is the last thing you remember, tell me." Pete asks.

"No." Myka shakes her head and pulls away from his grasp. "No, no. This isn't me, this isn't amnesia, I would not forget...this." She motions to her belly. "This is an artifact, or something, I'll prove it to you Pete, come on you know what the Warehouse is like, this isn't the strangest thing that ever happened, right Pete?" Myka pleads with him.

"Is everything ok in here?" HG Wells asks from the door way. She flicks on the light switch causing Myka to flinch at the sudden bright light. "I heard the broken glass." She motions to the broken lamp on the floor.

"Helena. Thank God." Myka breathes a sigh of relief. "What the hell is going on? You have to help me work this out."

HG sighs too, and looks to Pete.

"She is having another episode." Pete says to HG.

"What are you talking about? Episode? I'm not having any kind of episode! What is wrong with both of you." Myka asks. "HG?!" Myka yells, so overwhelmed that she reverts to the use of 'HG' as opposed to 'Helena'.. "Tell me what is going on?"

The yelling has brought Claudia to the door. "Is everything ok?"

"She is having another episode." Pete repeats to Claudia.

"They are getting closer, the amnesia attacks." Claudia remarks to Pete, as if Myka wasn't even in the room.

Pete steps back from where Myka is sitting on the edge of the bed, over towards where Claudia was standing, with his head in his hands. And Helena moves closer towards Myka, sitting beside her.

"Myka, I know this must be confusing." Helena tells her.

"Confusing?! That's not the word I'd use. Helena, you have to listen, to believe me, something isn't right, this is an artifact, or something. You know this isn't real. This could never have happened."

"Ok." Helena says. It is clear she doesn't believe Myka, but she isn't condescending. It's almost comforting. "Just let's all take a moment and calm down, ok? And then we can talk about this."

"Ok." Myka agrees, reluctantly. Because she is outnumbered, no one believes her, and she is still so tired, she had lost her will to argue. She will listen to what they have to say, and work out what has happened, and put things back to normal. And if Pete wont help, maybe HG will. And if neither of them will help, she will do it alone. She might be...pregnant...she shudders at the word, but she isn't helpless.

"Tell me, Myka, what you think is happening?" Helena asks her.

Myka hesitates, as if it is a trap. But Helena nods encouraging her.

"I don't know. But this isn't right." Myka is insistent.

"What isn't right?" Helena asks.

"This." She points to her swollen belly.

"The baby?" Helena asks her.

"The what?" Myka stumbles. "No. See, I would remember this, I would not forget a ..baby. I would remember if there was a baby, I would remember if he..." She motions to Pete. "I would remember this. This is not right."

"Ok." Helena says. "What do you remember?"

"Not this!" Myka is adamant. "What would I want with a baby? I don't want a baby. I never wanted a baby. How can I do my job with a baby? What is a baby going to do at the Warehouse? Come on this is ridiculous, and you all know it! Is this you again, Pete? Like that time you wished me pregnant?" Myka asks the question, but she knows already it's different. She had never felt this...pregnant. Never felt the tiny person moving inside her, sending shivers down her spine, her whole body had changed in response to the pregnancy, she can feel it. This is too real. It's nothing like the pregnancy Pete wished upon her.

"No, Myka, it's nothing like that. I would never do that against your will, I didn't mean it the first time, you know that." Pete answers apologetically.

"So you accidentally did something to me, Pete? That's ok, I'm not even angry, just tell us what you did, and we can un do it." Myka pleads.

Pete just sighs and shakes his head in response wearily.

Helena tries again. "Myka, tell me, what is the last thing you remember? And we will see what we can work out, ok?"

Helena isn't being unreasonable, it is a good question, but Myka can't help but feel Helena is in on this, they are all in on something, and they are trying to trick her.

"Claudia's birthday." Myka struggles to think, the last thing she remembers. Claudia's birthday. She answers carefully, defensively, aware that she has to be vigilant, especially if she is the only one who knows something is wrong. Very wrong.

"That's good. That was just last week." Claudia says. "See, it's not so bad, it's late, you're tired, confused, that's all." Claudia says.

"A week?" Myka asks. "No. I couldn't forget a whole week." Myka shakes her head. "Besides, I don't remember it like this." Myka insists.

"Like what?" Claudia asks as she sits on the other side of Myka. Pete seems to be backing away, step by step, minute by minute, but Claudia and Helena at least are listening to her.

"This." She points to her belly. "There was no this."

"No baby?" Claudia clarifies.

"Myka." Helena says. She takes Myka's hand pressing it agains her belly. "Here, you can feel this. This is real. I know this is confusing and frightening, but feel this with your own hands, you can feel it moving inside of you. I know you can. You can't deny that."

Myka turns her head away from Helena, Because, no, she can't deny it. She feels it as if it was real. As if there really was a baby inside of her.

"That's really a baby?" Myka asks. She breathes out softly and lets her hand glide over her stomach gently. She feels the baby kick at her and her heart stops. How could this be possible? Where did this baby come from? That's when she shifts her gaze from her belly, to Pete, to the ring on his finger, the ring on her own, she looks around, Pete's bed, Pete's ring, Pete's baby.

"No." She shakes her head, laughing. "This is a joke, and it is not funny. I don't know what kind of artifacts you guys have been playing with but this is not funny! I'm not kidding Pete, tell me right now what you have done! You can't play with people's lives. You are always so irresponsible, playing with things you don't understand. What the hell have you done to me this time!?" Myka yells at him.

Helena takes Myka's hand. "Ok, ok, just take a breath and calm down. Tell me what you do remember, everything you remember."

"Why are you doing this?" Myka asks her, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I promise you, no one is doing anything to you. Talk to me, we will work it all out ok, tell me what you remember." Helena prompts.

"Claudia's birthday." Myka repeats. "It was Claudia's birthday, and there was no baby." she insists.

"Ok." Claudia says, though she looks at Myka as if she were crazy.

"I know you don't believe me, none of you, but I'm not crazy!" Myka tells them.

"No one said you were crazy." Claudia tells her. "Why don't you lie down and get some rest, this isn't good for the baby for you to get so upset."

"The baby?" Myka almost laughs, shaking her head. "This isn't real. It was your birthday Claudia, I remember it was. Joshua came and surprised you. We tried so hard to keep it a secret from you. I was sure Artie couldn't keep his mouth shut. But he did. And it was a great party, and there was NO baby. You won't convince me otherwise."

"That's just fantastic." Pete mumbles from the doorway where he is leaning against the door frame. "Fucking fantastic."

Claudia looks away, not able to meet Myka's eye.

"What?" Myka asks them. "What? What aren't you telling me?!"

"That was Claudia's birthday last year." Helena answers her.

"She lost over a year this time." Pete states blankly.

"Maybe it's best Pete." Claudia says quietly to him "Some things are best forgotten."

"Some things? A whole year? How far is this going to go?" Pete demands.

"Shut up, both of you. This isn't helping." Helena tells them. "Vanessa said we aren't supposed to tell her about the things she doesn't remember."

"Vanessa said we should keep her calm." Claudia replies. "And she is bound to notice she is pregnant, what does Vanessa want us to do about that?"

"It was one thing when she was losing days, weeks of time. But a whole year? What am I supposed to say to that? What can I possibly say to make her understand?" Pete wants to know.

"You can all stop talking about me like I'm not in the room, to start with!" Myka instructs. "Heaven forbid someone talk to me, and tell me what is going on."

"We just don't want to upset you, it's not good for the baby." Claudia tries to explain.

"It is upsetting me because this isn't real. There is no baby. And none of you will talk to me, you just argue among yourselves, and none of you will listen to me! I don't know what is going on. Someone better start explaining it to me. Everything you know. But, first, I really have to pee." Myka tells them.

Helena helps steady Myka to stand to her feet and find her balance. Myka waddles off towards the bathroom, shaking Helena off "I can walk by myself!" Myka snaps at her, even though it isn't all that easy to walk with dignity so she discovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Still for k0505 :) Forgive the grammar, spelling,whatever, if anyone wants to beta feel free.

_**Chapter 2**_

Myka can hear them from the bathroom, and she lingers deliberately listening.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Pete asks. "I can't keep doing this. I can't. I'm not doing this again. " He insists.

"Pete, take a breath. Calm down. If we all remain calm then Myka will be calm. She can pick up on your anxiety. It's not good for her." Helena tells him.

"What does it matter, she will forget what I say anyway, I can say whatever I want right? Why not just tell her its an artifact, tell her it's a nightmare, whatever keeps her happy. But I can't stand around and watch this again."

Even distantly from the bathroom, Myka can hear Pete's voice break. She stays there, listening for a moment. For a moment she casts aside the fact that she is certain none of this is real, and she looks at Pete. The frustration in his eyes, the rage, the pain. What did he think was happening? Did he think that what? Myka was his wife? She was going to have a perfect little family, baby, and a house with a white picket fence? What about the warehouse? Their job? Saving the world? There was no time, no room, for a baby. This life wasn't safe for a baby. And she has no desire to give up her job, her life. And Pete? Pete, her partner. The one person in the world who always had her back, who never let her down, why would she enter into any kind of romance with him? Risk their friendship and partnership over unresolved sexual tension? Seriously? Myka does feel a little bad when she sees Pete's eyes, the brokeness. If he really believed she was his wife then perhaps he would be concerned by her behaviour, but why so broken? Why almost grief stricken? What was going on from Pete's side of this? Maybe it was an artifact affecting HIM and not her? She presses her ear to the door and listens closer.

"Pete, you have to do this. Myka trusts you. She trusts you more than she trusts me or Helena. She can't do this without you. You have to help her deal with this." Claudia tell him.

Helena also tries to reassure him. "We are all working hard to find out what causes this amnesia, to find how to stop it. And we will, Pete. But all we can do for now is make sure Myka and the baby are all right. Her blood pressure is already high, its not good for the baby, it's not good for Myka. This is already a high risk pregnancy. Once the baby is born, then Artie and Vanessa can try out some of the treatments Vanessa has been experimenting with. The amnesia will stop. Things will go back to normal, she will be ok and the baby will be ok. And it won't be long now. We just have to get through the next couple of weeks."

"What if she never remembers? What if she never comes back?" Pete asks.

"She will still be Myka." Claudia tells him. "Nothing can take that away. Maybe she won't remember everything, but she will still come back."

Helena tells him "If she never remembers then she never remembers, Pete. But at least she will be ok, the baby will be ok. Myka wanted this. She asked us to do this, remember? She knew the amnesia could be permanent, and she didn't want any intervention until the baby was born."

"I tried to talk her out of that, I should have tried harder. What else is she going to forget?" Pete asks.

Myka lets their words sink in. Just for a moment, she allows herself to imagine the hypothetically this was happening. Even if it is some artifact warehouse thing, this is happening and she has to deal with it. She can't deal with it if she doesn't know what is going on. Pete, Helena and Claudia have made several mentions of this "Amnesia" that supposedly plagues Myka. And it's true, she doesn't remember things, she knows things are missing. But that could be part of some artifact. She tries to picture herself asking them to not give any treatment until the baby was born. She admits to herself, if she HAD been pregnant, which she was not, that she would be concerned for the baby, and she would do exactly that, make sure the baby was ok before trying to fix whatever artifact thing had happened to her. But she can't get her head around the fact that she would even be pregnant in the first place. Yet they are all so convinced, the three of them. And where is Artie?

"It's almost over, Pete. Vanessa said the baby can be induced in two weeks." Claudia remind him.

Two weeks? Myka thinks to herself. There is no way I am having a baby in two weeks. Just not happening. At least thats two weeks to figure this all out. Although she hopes it takes a lot less time than that.

"But the attacks are happening every day, and now she lost over a year of time. What else is she going to forget? She doesn't remember that we are married, she doesn't remember that we are having a baby." Pete sounds so lost as he speaks, and it makes Myka feel guilty for not remembering. Even though there is nothing to remember. This is a false reality. Pete is the one with false memories. His hopes, his dreams, his pain, it's all false. So Myka keeps telling herself.

"You promised her Pete, you promised her that you would make sure the baby was ok, and that you would be there when she didn't remember things, when she was afraid, you promised her you would be by her side." Claudia reminds him.

Funny, Myka thinks to herself, that Claudia was so concerned about Pete staying with her, at her side, when even though Pete is right there, way too close for comfort, Myka feels more alone than she ever has. No one else remembers the real way things are supposed to be. They are all fooled in this delusion. It's all up to her. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was this uninvited person living inside of her. You would think that might bring some small comfort, but no. It makes Myka feel outnumbered, invaded, isolated, insane.

"I didn't realise how hard it would be. Did you see the way she looks at me? She doesn't remember loving me." Pete continues, and he is almost in tears. "You didn't see the look on Myka's face when she looked over and realised she was in my bed. When she realised she was pregnant. It horrified her. As if she could imagine nothing worse than being with me, as if it disgusted her. As if it was a sick joke." There is that stab of guilt again, at hurting Pete in this imaginary life. He has always been a friend, a partner, a professional partner that is. Someone that she trusted. And even though she knows Pete would never hurt her, she feels violated. If this is true, all this is true and she really forgot a whole year of her life, it still makes her sick to think of Pete being so close to her, so intimate, married, a baby, it isn't right. Myka knows in her heart, she did not want this. This did not happen. No way.

"She is disoriented , Pete, she doesn't remember things that happened, she is confused and she is scared. I mean she woke up and out of nowhere she is married and pregnant, there is a little person growing inside her that she doesn't remember. Just give her a chance to calm down, and don't take it personally. And look on the bright side, it's not just the good things she forgot. There are a lot of things she is better off not remembering." Helena tells him.

There it is again, it's not the first time one of them has insinuated that Myka is "better off not remembering", and she makes it a point that she was ask them what the hell that means.

"It is just getting harder to keep her calm without explaining and filling in the gaps." Claudia acknowledges. "She is smart, and insightful, we need to be upfront, just enough to keep her calm. We can't just keep dodging questions and telling her lies, hoping she will fall asleep and forget it all the next day anyway. She can't really miss the fact she is heavily pregnant, I mean how are we supposed to explain that to her every single day and keep her calm. Maybe we should tell her the whole truth, no matter what Vanessa said, there is no way to keep her calm if she is going to wake up every day not remembering the last year of her life and suddenly find she is pregnant."

"Seriously?" Pete asks. "How would you go about explaining it to her even once, let alone every single day? It's too hard, I couldn't do it, It's not fair to her to keep doing that every day, just tell her it's an artifact, tell her when she wakes up everything will be fine, just like we do every other time."

"I just don't think that's going to work anymore." Helena tell him.

"It's not." Claudia agrees. "She is losing more and more time, and the episodes are more frequent, and I can imagine that as the pregnancy gets more advanced it becomes more real to her. I don't think we can get away with telling her nothing."

"What about the note she wrote, to herself, do you still have it?"Helena asks Pete.

He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to here. "Here, take it. I'm not sure it will do any good, but you can try."

"I can try?" Helena asks him. "And what will you be doing?"

"What I should have been doing all along. Something helpful. I should be out there with Artie, looking for answers, helping Vanessa find treatments for the amnesia. Anything but sitting around here doing nothing."

"You're not doing nothing." Claudia tells him.

"You're right , Claud, I'm not doing nothing. I'm doing more harm than good though. I'm only scaring her more. I think it would be best if I was out there doing something, Claudia you and Helena can stay with Myka, I know you will take care of her." Pete tells them.

"What has got to you about this time Pete?" Helena wants to know. "Myka has forgotten you were married before, but this time something has really got under your skin."

Myka wants to know the answer too, what has got Pete so upset in this imaginary pretend universe.

"I don't know." Pete answers. "Something in her eyes, when she saw me by her side in bed. As if she was afraid of me, as if I would hurt her, or as if she was disgusted, you saw how upset she is. She forgot our marriage before yes, but she always looked at me like she believed we could be married, like she believed I loved her and that she loved me. Like she believed we could possibly be having a baby. But now she doesn't even remember that. It's all so unbelievable to her, so horrifying to her. She doesn't want me, she doesn't want a baby. There is nothing in her eyes when she looks at me. Just a partner, a "work" partner. And maybe thats how she really feels, maybe she was just scared when she found out she was pregnant, maybe she wasn't in her right mind when she married me, I mean all these amnesia attacks, who knows when they started, maybe I took advantage of her." Pete confesses.

"We were all there, Pete, you didn't take advantage of her. She has real feelings for you , you know that. She is just really disoriented and confused. It's understandable." Claudia tells him.

"She was scared, about the baby, she was scared what was happening to her, Maybe she never had real feelings for me?" Pete sighs.

"She loves you pete, and she knows she is safe with you, that the baby is safe with you, she knows you love her. You would do anything for her." Claudia tells him.

"She doesn't know that anymore." Pete says, and this time, there are tears in his eyes.

So, in this reality, which Myka maintains is not real, supposedly she is married to Pete, she is pregnant, very pregnant, and she has some sort of amnesia, which according to their conversation has been persistently worsening. And Pete is upset because apparently they have been married for a year and expecting a baby and she doesn't remember it. Ok, when what really has happened is some artifact- something affecting THEM, Myka deduces, that they all believe in this false future version of events, and somehow their belief had caused these circumstances, kind of like before when Pete wished her pregnant, maybe he or someone else wished for this, God only knows why. Or maybe it was an artifact affecting Myka herself, some kind of artifact that made her worst nightmare come true. Whatever it was, she was the only one who could see it, the only one to set things right.

"She may not remember, Pete, but she knows. Deep down she does know. She is just really overwhelmed." Helena reassures him "And leaving her now, it is the worst thing you can do."

Myka feels bad for Pete, bad that he is so hurt, but she can't take responsibility for it, she didn't do anything to him, there is some weird artifact thing going on. And as much as she hates seeing Pete in pain, Pete is right, he is making her more uncomfortable, and she wants him to leave. She can't even imagine being married to Pete, waking up pregnant in Pete's bed. It's embarrassing, shameful. She can't deal with him, as bad as she feels for being the cause of pain in his eyes. She just needs some space away from him. She will talk it through with Claudia and Helena, one of them is bound to see sense eventually. Pete won't see sense, not this version of Pete, Myka can see that clearly. If someone is going to help her, it won't be him. He will only hinder.

"I just need some time. To think. I'm not helping anything, one of you can stay with Myka tonight, right?" Pete asks.

"Of course Pete." Claudia tells him. "But why are you really leaving? Because you think it's better for Myka? Or because it's easier for you?"

"Does it matter? Come on, you can't think this is good for her? To keep waking up totally disoriented to reality. Freaking out about being married to me, about being pregnant."

"No, you are right. She remembers less and less, and is more and more upset and overwhelmed. But you don't have to disappear all together. She still needs you to be there in whatever way she remembers you."

"I agree." Helena tells Pete. "We will take the rings off. Let her move back into her room, Vanessa said it's not good for us to tell her anything that she doesn't remember. If she doesn't remember being married to you, then we will just pretend it hasn't happened yet. Just for a little while. But Pete don't leave her, not now."

"You promised you would be here." Claudia reminds him. "What if she wakes up tomorrow and does remember and you aren't here? What about the day she wakes up in labor and has no idea what is going on and she is scared and alone, she will need you. I know it's hard because you can't be there the way you want to be there, but she still needs you. Who knows how much more she will forget, and you are the person she has known the longest, you can't leave her." Claudia begs him.

"Fine." Pete nods. "But I just can't do this tonight. I'm heading over to the warehouse for a few hours ok? You don't need me tonight, I'm making it worse."

"But you will be back?" Claudia insists.

"Yeah, I'll be back in the morning. I'm sorry but I just can't do this tonight."

"It's ok, Claudia and I will take care of Myka tonight. Don't worry about it. And we will work out a longer term plan tomorrow, ok?" Helena suggests.

"Ok." Pete agrees. And heads for the door.

"You're not even going to say goodbye?" Claudia asks.

"It's better I just go. Call me if you need me." And with that, Pete was gone.

Strangely, after just wishing Pete would walk out the door, Myka feels a pang of abandonment as he leaves without so much as goodbye. I mean, supposedly she is his wife, carrying his child, and he just up and leaves because it's all too hard for him? Asks Helena and Claudia to "Take care" of her as if she were a child? There are so many things that don't add up. Now that Pete is gone, Myka has to know what is on the piece of paper that she supposedly wrote to herself. Maybe she had left herself a clue as to how to get out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As Helena sees Myka in the doorway she makes her way towards her to steady her. This time Myka does not push her away.

"Where is Pete?" Myka asks, not because she needs to know, she already overheard the conversation, she wants to see what Helena will tell her.

"He went over to the Warehouse, to catch up on some work I guess." Claudia answers.

"Why?" Myka asks.

This time Helena answers "Because he felt he was upsetting you and he didn't want that."

Well, it was true. Not very enlightening, but true.

Helena is still holding the piece of paper in her hands, the supposed letter Myka wrote to herself.

"What is that?" Myka asks.

"That is something I want to show you, I hope it will help you understand a little bit what is going on." Helena answers. "But first come back to bed, you should be resting."

"Of course." Myka scoffs. "I should be resting because I'm pregnant." She says sarcastically.

Helena motions towards the bed.

"That." Myka tells her, "Is not my bed. I don't care what you say, I'm crazy, I'm pregnant, whatever. But that is Pete's bed, this is Pete's room. That is not my bed, and I will rest in my own bed." Myka states emphatically.

"That's very reasonable, Come then, I will take you to your room." Helena agrees with her a little too quickly.

"I don't need you to take me to my room, I can find it myself." Myka protests.

"I know that." Helena responds "But I want to show you this letter, and I want to talk to you about what is happening, If that's what you want. But if you are tired, you can rest and we will talk tomorrow."

Myka laughs then. "No way, you want me to just go to sleep and what? Wake up tomorrow and magically believe in this crazy whatever this is? If I go to sleep now I might wake up tomorrow as deluded as you, no offence. No way, you can't fob me off like that. I need answers." Myka insists.

"Alright then, let me come with you to your room, you can lie down, and we will talk."

Myka nods in agreement. "You too, Claudia." Myka tells her. The more people she talks to the more answers she will get. Claudia was a very bad liar too, where as Helena was decidedly more skilled in that area. Claudia was needed as a truth barometer.

Once they reach the room Myka stops to look around. It was her room, yes. Not quite as she remembered it. A few things were out of place, missing, other new things she did not recognise, but the room itself was hers. Some familiar comfort at last.

She has to admit it did feel good to sit down. This imaginary fake pregnancy was all too real and she can barely stand on her feet another moment.

"You should lie down." Helena suggests.

"Stop telling me what to do." Myka snaps at her.

"Hey." Claudia protests. "She is only trying to help you, Myka. I know you're confused and scared, but Helena is trying to help you. Don't take it out on her." Claudia pauses as if she wants to say something else, like 'Don't take it out on Pete either'. But she doesn't.

"I'm sorry, Helena." Myka apogises, as she allows Helena to lift her legs onto the bed. Even allows Helena to tuck her under the covers. And again she has to admit, it feels good to lie down. Physically good that is. Emotionally she feels all the more vulnerable as they stand over her. "Sit" she tells them both.

Helena sits in the armchair, bringing it close to Myka's bedside. Claudia walks around to the other side of the bed and sits next to Myka. Myka can't see her, because she has turned onto her side to face Helena, but she knows Claudia is there. She can feel it somehow even before Claudia places her hand gently on Myka's back for support. It's a simple gesture but it is meaningful. And regardless of what is going on, she knows no one is trying to hurt her. Not even Pete. And somehow she feels less alone now that she is in a familiar place, things are more like normal, Claudia and Helena care about her, they will listen to her, and everything will be ok.

Without realising Myka lets her hands rest on her belly, it's instinctive, as she feels the baby move inside of her. "So?" Myka starts . "The letter?"

Helena hands her the piece of paper. It is Myka's own handwriting but she does not remember writing it. It's also not very enlightening. She isn't sure what she has been expecting. Maybe "Dear self, if you wake up in an alternate reality where you are pregnant with Pete's baby then you should do x,y,z." But no. The reality was vague and dissatisfying.

"_Note to self. Whatever happens remember that the people around you love you and want the best for you. Artie, Vanessa, Pete, Helena, Claudia, they are all trying to help you. It is going to be very confusing, but trust that they have your back. Trust them to do the best thing for you. It all seems confusing and scary now, but it will end, things will be fine, better than fine, you can't see it now, but this is all part of something bigger. I'm not at liberty to say any more. Just relax, and trust the people around you._"

"That's is?" Myka asks. Discarding the paper onto the ground in disappointment.

"You wrote it." Claudia reminds her teasingly.

"What were you expecting?" Helena wants to know.

Myka just shrugs.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, you would tell me what was going on." Myka says to Helena.

"I'm happy to talk to you, Myka, always. But you have to understand, I don't want you to worry about things you don't need to worry about." Helena says.

"Things I don't need to worry about? So I don't need to worry about my...life? My ..husband? My baby?" She demands, the words sounding so awkward, as if they belong to someone else.

Helena reaches her hand and places it over the top of Myka's hand, still resting on her belly. "I still remember what that feels like, to have a baby growing inside of you. Over a hundred years, and I remember as if it was yesterday." Helena says, in a sad faraway voice. "One thing you really don't have to worry about is the baby, the baby is fine. I know you don't remember any of this, and it must seem strange to you, but just take a moment and enjoy this feeling while you can. Of a life inside of you. It is the one great miracle of life. And I promise you this- your baby is fine. More than anything I wish you could just enjoy this moment, and that the joy hadn't been taken from you like this."

Myka does as Helena asks her, because it's hard to say no to a woman who is talking about her dead daughter. And because it is all so real, and she can feel it, this child inside of her. She can't imagine what it must be like for Helena, to have a baby, a baby she wanted and loved and raised, and to lose that child. And for a moment Myka feels a kind of peace. But it is short lived. She forces herself out of it. She can not get swept up in this false life, false reality in which she is what? A house wife to Pete? A mother to his baby? This is not her life, not the life she wanted, not the life she chose, and every minute that goes past makes it harder and harder for her to remember her real life, harder for her to find the way to escape.

Myka's eyes cloud over with anger and she utters "Why should I trust a word you say?" She accuses Helena. "You lied to us, all of us, you nearly destroyed the world, I don't know what you are even doing here." Myka only says it because it is her only defence against Helena.

Helena just smiles a sad smile and says nothing. It's Claudia who seems more upset by the comment. "Myka please don't, just don't do this, not again."

"Again?" Myka asks.

"Nevermind." Claudia mumbles. "Just please, look at your own note, you wrote it, none of us have done anything to you, none of us are trying to hurt you, we are all trying to help you. And if you don't believe HG, believe me. I've never lied to you, have I?"

"Not as far as I can recall." Myka admits. "But then again I don't recall being pregnant with Pete's baby either."

"It's not Pete's baby." Helena tells her carefully.

"Helena!" Claudia gasps.

"Myka is right, she should know some of the things going on, you want me to be honest with you, I'm starting now. It's not Pete's baby." Helena tells her.

"Stop it, Just because Myka insulted you what, now you have to prove yourself how honest you are by telling her things she doesn't need to know? You know she doesn't mean it, she is manipulating you and you are letting her do it. She says that to you every single time, every single time she tries to guilt you into talking by calling you a liar, reminding you of the past, she it trying to distance herself and push you away, and you know she doesn't mean it, what the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me, I'm manipulating her?" Myka asks incredulously as she struggles to sit up in the bed. "You people tell me that I've lost my memory, tell me ridiculous impossible things about a baby, about Pete, you wont answer my questions, Pete just runs away, you whisper about me behind my back, keep secrets from me, and I'M the one manipulating HER?" Myka asks.

"Calm down, it's alright." Helena tells her.

"Stop telling me to calm down, and start telling me what's going on." Myka insists forcefully.

"Well you started it now." Claudia remarks. "You tell her, go on."

"It's not Pete's baby?" Myka asks quietly.

Helena, for some reason has fallen silent, and Myka turns to Claudia.

"It's not Pete's baby." Claudia reluctantly confirms.

That makes more sense to Myka. It was a little bit easier to understand she was pregnant full stop, than she was pregnant with Pete's baby. But if not Pete, who? And why was she married to Pete?

"It's ok Claudia, you don't realise because you have all been deluded into this whatever it is, but there is no baby, so it doesn't matter, Pete's baby, Not-Pete's baby, there is no baby." Myka insists, "So you haven't upset me with that grand revelation. What I need you to tell me is what is going on. How did this happen? What kind of artifacts were we working on in the last case? I can figure this out. We can figure it out, we just need to push aside all this nonsense and put our heads together."

When Myka looks back to Claudia, sitting cross legged beside her on the bed, Claudia has tears in her eyes.

"Claudia?" Myka asks. "What's wrong?"

Claudia just shakes her head. "What's wrong? If you knew how many times this week we've had this conversation. How many time you insisted there is no baby. You're sitting right here next to me, your hands on your belly, you can feel the baby moving inside of you, don't tell me you can't feel it, because I know you can, and you look me in the eye and tell me there is no baby. And over and over again this happens, I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, but I'm with Pete, I can't do this anymore."

"Claud. It's ok. Really. You don't understand, none of this is real, everything will be ok. I know it seems like there is a baby, I admit that. It's actually very creepy how real it feels. I'm not blind or delusional. I can see there is a baby, I can feel the baby, but this isn't real, Claudia. Come on this is a Warehouse thing, and I need you to help me work this out. Don't be upset, I'm sorry I snapped at you and Helena, You're right it wasn't fair of me. I just wanted to know what was going on. And we can work this out together. Claud? Please? Help me?"

"You know I would do anything for you." Claudia tells her as tears stream down her face.

"Then, please, Claudia, just tell me you believe me. Just open your mind for a moment, imagine the possibility that my reality is the real one. Please, believe in me." Myka pleads, with tears welling in her own eyes.

Claudia can't bring herself to answer, because she knows better. Because she has had this conversation with Myka dozens of times. More often than not Myka believed it was an artifact, and sometimes they played along with that, until she fell asleep and forgot all about it by the next time she woke up. As the pregnancy advanced it became more difficult. Especially because Myka was convinced every single time that it wasn't real. Why couldn't she wake up just once and believe them? It was getting tiresome. And upsetting. Myka was so adamant there was no baby, and several times had endangered her life and the baby's with crazy "escape" plans. That's when they had stopped playing along. And basically put Myka under house arrest.

But something was different about this time. Myka had never been this adamant that this wasn't real, she had never been this upset. She had never hurt Pete so badly, or so openly insulted Helena. It was a sign of desperation. And that's what she sees when she looks in Myka's eyes, desperation. She pulls Myka into a tight embrace and strokes Myka's hair. It's Claudia that cries her eyes out though, not Myka. She doesn't believe Myka, Myka knows it. But at least Claudia is sorry about not believing. That was a start. Myka could work with that. "I'm sorry." Claudia tells her, over and over.

"You don't believe me." Myka states as she pulls away from the embrace.

"It's not that I don't believe you Myka, it's just really complicated. You know, you said it yourself, the Warehouse does strange things. It's not easy to understand. You know I love you, you know Im trying to help you. I hope you know that. But please, humor me, and rest. Don't get upset about anything. Just rest. For the sake of the baby.

Myka has little choice in the matter, she is physically and emotionally exhausted, and while her mind can't stop thinking about escaping from this, her body has no energy to actually do anything about it. It probably wasn't such a bad idea to sleep for a bit, what would it hurt? She would think more clearly after she had slept.

"There is no baby." Myka insists. The icy venom in her voice sending chills down even her own spine. "I'm sorry Claudia." She softens her tone, but only for a brief second, then hardens it again. "I'm sorry I bothered asking you for help. I should have known you were utterly useless. And now what, I'm supposed to be stuck here in this fake whatever and comfort you? Wipe away your tears? I don't have time for this nonsense."

Claudia just nods, slightly bewildered, understanding exactly why Pete felt this time was different. It's not that Myka hadn't been angry all the other times, she had been. She had lashed out, at all of them, but this time was different. This time she was so angry. So passionate in her disbelief. And if Myka believed nothing was real then what was the harm in hurting everyone around her.

"Myka, please, I know this is really difficult, but please don't take it out on the people around you who are trying to help you. If we didn't care we wouldn't be here." Helena tells her. "I know this is all new for you, but believe me we have been here before, many times, and I know you're frustrated, and afraid, and I understand why you need to lash out at Pete, Claudia, me. And believe me, you don't remember, but over and over you've lashed out at every single one of us in every conceivable way. And we are all still here for you. So please, I implore you, can we just skip this part today?" Helena pleads.

Myka still doesn't believe this is real, nor that she has amnesia, nor that she has lived this day over and over. But there is a frightening realness to the flicker of pain in Claudia's eyes. Maybe this was some weird altered reality, but maybe the people were real, and maybe she should lay off. Because Helena is wrong. Pete left. And maybe if Myka isn't careful Claudia and Helena will leave too. Part of her wants it. But part of her is afraid. Because if Claudia is real, and Helena is real, and Pete with his broken hearted eyes is real, then what if the baby is real? Just...what if?

"So, who is it then?" Myka asks, turning back to Helena.

"Who is what?" Helena asks, momentarily disoriented.

"If it's not Pete, then who is the...father, of the...it." Myka manages to finish the awkward sentence.

"Why do you want to know that, Myka, if you don't believe it's real?" Helena asks her.

"So you're not going to tell me? Fine, you're right, It doesn't matter, this isn't real. I don't know what you've done, but I know you're all in on it together, and I will figure this out."

"The Warehouse." Claudia utters.

"You're the one who said we shouldn't tell her." Helena whispers back to Claudia.

"And YOU said we should tell her the truth, if we want her to believe this, any of it, she needs to know the truth. You were right, to tell her Pete wasn't the father. She asked you who the father was. She's never asked that, she's never asked anything about the baby before, because she didn't believe it. Not one single time has she ever asked a thing about the baby. But she asked you this time. She does believe it, that's what's so different." Claudia speaks in a rush of words.

"I still do NOT believe it." Myka insists. "And what do you mean 'The Warehouse.'? "Myka wants to know.

Claudia and Helena exchange glance. Finally Helena speaks. "I don't know what you know or what you believe deep in your heart, Myka, and I certainly understand your lack of trust in me..."

"Helena, i'm sorry, I didn't mean...Claudia was right I just wanted to get a reaction out of you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Helena cuts her off. "Please just do as Claudia said, and humor us. Just for a moment pretend there is a baby. And listen to me. Your blood pressure is very high, and it is important that you stay calm, and rest. Important for you and the baby. I know on some level you understand that. So please understand that Pete and Claudia and I are not trying to hurt you or manipulate you in any way. We don't want to say anything to cause you to become upset. But I see now that saying nothing is causing more distress."

"Yes." Myka acknowledges. "It is."

"It's a long story, that I don't fully understand. But I will tell you what I know. The father isn't Pete. Not technically. But that doesn't for a minute take away from the fact that Pete loves you deeply, I think you know that, too. But technically, the baby's father is, well, The Warehouse." Helena explains.

"The Warehouse?" Myka repeats. "A building? Is the father of my baby? Now I KNOW this isn't real." She states

"The Warehouse is more than a building, I think you know that." Helena reminds her.

"Just for a moment, if I believed any of this, why would the Warehouse want to impregnate me?" Myka asks. "Not that I'm bothered, truthfully this is the least distressing thing you've told me so far." Myka admits.

"The Warehouse, one day, will need a new caretaker." Helena says.

"That's why we have Claudia." Myka answers, and looks back to Claudia still sitting on the bed beside her.

Claudia looks away, refusing to meet Myka's gaze. "Claud?" Myka asks. "I'm really sorry I snapped at you. And all the other times I don't remember what I said, but I am sorry, and Helena is right, It's not fair, none of this is your fault. Not that I know of at least."

"It's a really long story." Claudia finally tells. "But a thing kind of happened, I mean I did a thing, and well yeah. Not future caretaker anymore."Claudia tries to hide her disappointment, but Myka can see through it. "But other than being fired as caretaker, I have nothing to do with the rest of the baby making whatever thing."

Myka reaches across gently stroking Claudia's cheek, feeling the need to comfort her, especially after she had snapped at her before. "I'm sure what ever happened can be worked out. Tell me about it, I will talk to Artie. It's probably not as bad as it seems."

Claudia laughs then, through her tears. "Oh my god, you are totally missing the point of the story. Yes, very sad, poor poor me, I'm not the future caretaker anymore. Point is, the baby is the future caretaker. Your baby."

"I don't think the Warehouse can really do that, Claud." Myka tells her.

"Then, tell me, where do you think the baby came from?"

"OK." Myka says thinking aloud. "I take that back, the Warehouse DID do this, but it didn't impregnate me and make me marry Pete, This is some sort of weird artifact thing, it can be reversed, things will go back to normal, you will get your caretaker title back."

"I don't care about the title." Claudia insists. "Ok I care a little, but that's not what matters right now. It just matters that you and the baby are ok, and then Vanessa and Artie will find a way to get your memories back. Until then, you just have to take it easy, don't worry about any of it. Anyway if you're right and its an artifact thing, then it will be put right somehow, but if you think there is the slightest tiniest chance that you're wrong, and that this is real, that baby is real, then you have to take it easy. Vanessa was really worried about your blood pressure, and she said you should be on bed rest. And if there is any chance the baby is real then you have to do everything you can to make sure it is ok. Warehouse freakish accident or not, it's not the baby's fault. Even if this isn't the real reality well you're here and you're real, I'm here, Helena is here, we are real. Maybe just maybe the baby is real." Claudia says.

Myka thinks it over. Scary as it was to admit, Claudia was right. In her present physical condition she could do little to reverse this altered reality, maybe Artie and Vanessa were working on it right now, setting things right. And on the one in a billion chance this was real, or worse that this was fake-but-irreversible, then there could be a real baby inside of her. And, no, she wouldn't want to jeopardise that. She was not at all pleased with this supposed life of hers, but no she wasn't a baby killer. She didn't ask for this, but if there was a baby, by whatever freakish accident, artifact, whatever, then of course she would take care of it.

The color drains from her face, as reality- or unreality- sinks in. If she really was pregnant, if there really was a baby, she had no idea what to do with a baby. "When is the..." Myka trails off, then takes a deep breath "When is this imaginary baby supposed to be born?" She asks, making herself feel much better hiding behind the word 'imaginary'.

"Don't worry about that now, you have enough to think about." Claudia assures her.

"You try to convince me there is a real baby, and you wont tell me anything about it?"

"A week, maybe two." Helena explains.

"Oh no, I can't have a baby in a week, even two. I don't know anything about babies, I don't know what to do with a baby, I dont have anything ready for a baby." Myka insists.

"The nursery is stocked with everything a baby could need." Helena replies.

"The nursery?" Myka asks in a shaky voice, feeling faint and this scenario grew more real by the second.

"Stop it Helena, you're just scaring her." Claudia warns.

"No, don't stop." Myka protests.

"You picked out most of the things, but we also had a baby shower." Claudia adds.

Myka can still make no sense of this. "I don't know how to ….give birth to a baby." Myka tells them. "I can't do that, I don't know the first thing about it."

"You don't need to know anything, your body will know what to do when the time comes, you don't have any real say over that. Besides I know what to do , I survived. It isn't that bad, it's actually the best experience of my life, and we will all be here for you. You aren't alone, you will never be alone .

"I feel alone." Myka utters as a single tear slides down her face. "How can I not feel alone? I'm the only one here who knows this isn't right, this isn't real. No one believes me, not one of you, no one will help me set things right?"

"I'm so sorry you feel that way. Its the last thing I want you to feel." Helena tells her. "And we made mistakes along the way, we didn't know what to say to you, we all tried our best. But there is nothing to set right, Myka. This is right. This is real. And you aren't alone, no matter how much you feel that way. It simply isn't true."

Myka nods, but she doesn't believe it.

"Claudia, will you leave us? I need to talk to Myka alone." Helena asks softly.

Claudia hesitates for a moment, exchanges a glance with Helena, then hugs Myka one last time, whispers to her "You aren't alone Myka please don't think that. I love you."

"I love you too Claud." Myka replies, out of habit more than anything, because she isn't certain this Claudia is even real.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Why did you do that? Ask Claudia to leave us alone?" Myka asks.

Helena moves from her chair over to where Claudia had been sitting on the bed next to Myka, Necessitating Myka to turn over and face the other way in order to look at her.

"I want to tell you something." Helena says seriously, as she lays semi reclined resting her head on the head rest, exactly mirroring Myka and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Go on." Myka prompts her.

"I believe you." Helena whispers.

"What?" Myka asks, as she jumps in excitement, sitting upright. "Why didn't you say something? We have to..."

"Shhh." Helena interrupts. "I don't want anyone to hear. They wouldn't let me speak to you if they knew."

Myka nods.

Helens too sits upright, only inches from Myka, but very deliberately does not touch her. "I believe you Myka, I don't feel like "this" is real. But I also know what Pete and Claudia feel. I have those memories they have, and I understand why they don't believe. And I have no idea what this is."

"What did I do to you?" Myka asks, unable to meet Helena in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What did I do to you that I don't remember, that keeps you at such a distance. Obviously I have forgotten something. Because when you burst into the room, Pete's room, and there I was in bed with him, wearing his ring, pregnant with some-buildings baby, you just looked at me like that was where I belonged. And I was waiting, for you to take me in your arms and tell me this is all a big mistake, this is all a nightmare, this is all some artifact and none of it is real. But you didn't. You just looked at me like everything was as it is supposed to be." Myka still can't look at the other woman.

"Myka..." Helena stutters, fighting back tears. "You have to understand. In my mind, you are married to Pete, in my mind you chose him. I respected that choice. That's the reality as I remember it. It wasn't a shock to see you tonight, with Pete. Because you've been with Pete for nearly a year now. I have had an abundance of time to get used to it. No, I wasn't thrilled, but I thought you were happy. I thought I was doing what you wanted, backing off. I knew Pete cared about you. That's what my memory tells me." Helena explained.

Myka believes her too, can see it in her eyes, the discomfort, the jealousy. "I see." Is all she can say. She can't very well apologise for marrying Pete, getting pregnant, she doesn't remember it, she didn't do it!

"You look so beautiful." Helena continues, in a soft whisper. "So amazingly beautiful and you don't even realise. This should be such a joyful time, and yet every time you wake up you are so distressed, and you are missing out on the joy of something beautiful. Something frightening but beautiful. I want that for you, I want you to know that joy."

"You are talking like this is real, this isn't real."

"To my memory, this is what happened." Helena tells her.

"It's very nice that you want me to have a baby, but don't I get some say in this?" Myka wants to know.

"I believe the Warehouse has spoken, through whatever this is. Maybe this isn't real, but maybe the baby is. And if that's the case, what's the harm in waiting a couple of weeks, until the baby is born, then if you still want to, I will help you in any way I can. But I need you and the baby to be ok. And maybe this is somehow meant to happen."

"You don't believe me at all." Myka says coldly, as she manages to get to her feet.

Helena too stands to her feet. "I believe that you believe it, Myka."

"There is no baby!" Myka insists. "I am not married to Pete, I did not do that, I would not do that to you, to him. I am not pregnant, especially not pregnant from a building, this isn't real, this is not right, and I really thought you believed me. There is no baby, I will prove it to you."

Myka reaches to the bedside table where she had conveniently left a letter opener. She raises the blade above her stomach.

Helena lunges towards her, but Myka stops her. "Don't move, or I will kill this imaginary baby." She threatens.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, take a breath." Helena tells her.

Myka laughs, "You really do believe this is a baby?" Myka asks her.

"Myka, it is a baby. This is real. I'm sorry that you're unhappy. And I'm sorry that you don't remember it. I'm sorry you feel alone. But this is real."

"Why did you lie to me? You told me you believed me." Myka states.

"I wanted you to feel like someone was on your side." Helena answers, tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have lied to you, I didn't know what to do, I just wanted you to feel like you weren't alone."

"You wanted me to feel like I wasn't alone? But you wont touch me, you barely look at me."

"That isn't true."

"You don't look at me the way you used to, you don't touch me the way you used to."

"Myka, I never stopped loving you."

"No more lies." Myka insists, still grasping the letter opened so tightly her knuckles have turned white.

"No more lies. I always loved you, Myka. This is real. You married Pete. And I had to learn how to look at you differently. Please, give me that letter opener?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby."

"There is no baby."

"There is, Myka, you know there is. And it scares you. So much so that you want to stab yourself just to prove to me there is no baby. But you can't do it, I know you can't, because deep down you know this is real, you know there is a baby depending on you."

"Did it ever occur to you, even once, that the reason I find this so unbelievable, the reason that apparantly I've told you many many times I don't believe this, is because I know it could never happen. I could never marry Pete. I don't love Pete. Not like that. I love you, only you , always you. I could never marry someone else. I would never have someone else's baby. Never. Why don't you see that?" Myka asks through tears of desperation, as she shakily drops the letter opener to the floor.

Helena steps forward and pulls Myka into a tight embrace "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have fought for you, I should have said something , done something, Myka I swear to you I thought you wanted Pete, a family, I thought you wanted it. I never stopped loving you."

"Don't you see?" Myka says, as she pulls away. "This isn't real, I would never do this to you, to us, please Helena, you have to believe that."

"I don't know what to believe Myka, we all know the Warehouse acts in mysterious ways. And the fact is a year has gone by that you don't remember." Helena cautions her.

"Maybe it hasn't, maybe it's your memory that is wrong." Myka insists. "Why would you even consider that?" Myka pleads.

"Because it was too painful for me to think about. I thought I'd lost you to Pete, I thought it was what you wanted, I had to step back and let you live your life, I couldnt afford to let myself believe in anything else."

Myka leans forward to kiss Helena, but Helena pulls away.

"Please, please don't pull away from me." Myka begs, and it's almost irresistable.

"Myka, you are married to Pete, this isn't right." Helena tries to explain.

"I am not married to Pete!" Myka insists again, pushing Helena aside. "Why won't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, but everyone, including Pete, believes you are married to him. If this is some artifact thing there is a lot to straighten out." Helena tells her.

"But you still don't believe me?" Myka asks, dejected.

"Myka it's hard for me not to believe in the life I've lived the past 12 months. 12 of the most painful months of my life as I had to let you go."

"It's hard for me not to believe in this, in all of this" Myka points to her belly, "But I know this is wrong, I know I didn't marry Pete. What else aren't you telling me?"

"Lots of things probably, if I have memories of a whole year that you don't remember, then there are probably lots of things you don't know. But those things aren't important now. Only you are important, that's all that matters to me."

"Me?" Myka asks, "Or me and the baby."

"Both of you." Helena whispers, even though she knows it is the wrong answer. "But if I had to choose, then you."

"And all this time you just watched me with Pete?" Myka asks.

"You told me you loved him, Myka, I believed you." Helena tries not to sound to defensive in her answers.

"And you and I just stopped..."

"I respected your wedding vows." Helena told her.

"I never made vows." Myka asserts.

"You don't remember them, but I do."

"We can't keep living in this place, this isn't real Helena."

"Assuming you were right, what could we do about it?" Helena asks, genuinly curious.

"I don't know." Myka admits tiredly.

"Whatever has happened, or will happen, the most important thing is we have each other." Helena tells her. "I promise I won't let you go again."

"This is such a mess." Myka says.

"There isn't anything we can do right now, you really need to get some rest, I know you are sick of me saying it, and you don't believe this is real, but you are tired, aren't you?"

Myka can't deny it. She has never been more tired in her life.

"Please, get some rest."

"Why? So I will wake up? Not remember any of this? Insult you all again tomorrow? Find myself in Pete's bed in the morning?" Myka asks.

"If you don't want to be in Pete's bed then I promise you that you wont be. Even Pete understands that you don't remember. No one wants to force you to do anything that you don't want to."

"You want me to go to sleep, so you don't have to deal with me anymore." Myka accuses.

"Myka, that isn't true. I want you to fall asleep because I love you, I want you to rest so you are ok, I want to see peace on your face, and the only time I see it is when you are alseep. There is so much haunting you and I want that all to go away for a little while. I want to hold you in my arms and make you feel safe, I want you to trust me when I tell you that I will be with you, tomorrow, forever, if that's what you want."

"What if I wake up tomorrow and I don't remember this?"

"I will remind you, if that's what you want."

"Of course it's what I want!" Myka insists. "You know I love you, please tell me you know that."

"I know." Helena breathes out in a deep sigh.

"Then promise me you will be here tomorrow, promise you will tell me all this again if I forget, promise me you won't let me go back to Pete."

"I promise you Myka, if you don't remember this conversation tomorrow I will recite it to you, and if you don't want to go back to Pete then no one will force you. Please trust me to look after you. I know I haven't done a good job. I honestly believed you were where you belonged and that you were safe and happy. But now that I know you feel otherwise, I promise you I won't let you go again. I will take care of you, please, trust me. It's asking a lot, but I promise you I will take care of you. Whatever happens."

Myka nods in acknowledgement. "Will you stay with me, while I fall asleep."

"Of course." Helena assures her.

Helena feels slightly guilty as she lays by Myka's side, holding her tightly. One arm protectively around Myka and the other resting on her belly. They aren't doing anything wrong exactly. It is intimate, because they have a history, their bodies are familiar with each other, comfortable, but its not really sexual. They are both fully clothed for one thing. So Helena tells herself its ok that she is lying here with a married woman. Its ok that she is lying here with Myka, who has lost a whole year of her memory on top of being disoriented and overwhelmed and afraid, and maybe Myka doesn't really love her after all, Maybe Helena is taking advantage. But Helena pushes all that aside. Because she has waited to long for this, to hold Myka close, to tell her she loved her. She thought her chance was over. And now this. Of course she won't refuse it, especially when Myka needs her so badly.

Part of Helena wants it to be true, that this is all some weird Warehouse thing and the last 12 months never happened. It's not that far fetched really. But, even though Myka was married to Pete, Helena loved her still, and loved that baby. Already she had grown attached to Myka's baby. How could she not love Myka's baby? She can understand that Myka is afraid and confused and it doesn't make sense to her, and she meant it when she said she would choose Myka over the baby if she had to. But Helena hopes she never has to choose, because already that baby had won her heart. Truthfully all of them had fallen in love with that baby, feeling sorry for it that it's mother didn't remember it, denied it existed. But Helena can imagine nothing happier than her, Myka and a baby. The perfect little family. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe Myka would wake up tomorrow in love with Pete. Maybe Myka was right and this is all not real? Helena had no control over any of that. All she had control of was this one moment, with Myka in her arms, and her only job was to take all of Myka's fears and worries away for just this one night.

"Maybe you won't have any more amnesia episodes?" Helena speaks finally.

"What makes you say that?" Myka asks.

"This time is different, Pete and Claudia are right about that. Something about this time is different."

"Maybe because the other 'times' are false memories in your head, and this is the only time it has actually happened, because none of this is real."Myka tells her sleepily.

"Perhaps, my love." Helena replies. "I hope, for your sake, you are right."

"But you want this to be real, don't you?" Myka asks.

"I understand it's not real to you, but it's been real to me for months, the baby. I can picture how it will look like you, and what it will grow up like." Helena tells her.

"No, Helena. I don't want a baby. I'm not like you, I never wanted a baby. If you want another baby I totally support that, but I didn't ask for this." Myka tries to explain. "We have to stop this before it's too late."

"Would it be the worst thing?" Helena asks "To have a baby?"

"Not the worst thing, no. But I didn't plan this, I don't know how to do this. I don't want to."

"I'm not trying to upset you, Myka, I just want you to be prepared. Maybe you are right and none of this is real. But you have to admit the possibility you are wrong. And if that's the case you have to get used to the idea of having a baby. You told me not to lie to you, I don't want you to be deluded into some false sense of comfort and then have it come as a total shock to you when the baby comes. You have to be prepared, even if you feel this is caused by an artifact, if we can't reverse it, then very very soon you are going to have a baby. " Helena says as gently as she is able to.

"And to think for a moment I wondered how you could ever love me, married to someone else and pregnant. But you want this baby, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, I will stand by you whatever happens. You don't have to be Pete's wife, if you don't want to. But you are going to have a baby. If you don't want to keep it, that's your decision, and I can understand if you don't remember it's hard for you to accept that it is real, but there is going to be a baby. Soon. No matter how you try to deny it. I just want you to prepare yourself."

"Ok." Myka says. Thankful that someone at last wasn't walking on eggshells and was telling her the truth. And truth is, whatever this is, it might not be fixed before this...warehouse baby.. or whatever it is, is here.

"And you still love me even though I "married" Pete?" Myka asks.

"Unquestionably." Helena tells her.

"And if I didn't want to keep this imaginary baby, you would love me still?"

"I would love you still, as much as ever. I would be very sad for you, because I think that would be a mistake, that you would regret it, and you would be missing out on so much. But I wouldn't stop loving you., I couldn't, and I will be by your side, if that's what you want, no matter what happens. You are the most important thing to me, Myka. The only thing that matters. And believe in this or not, Vanessa says your blood pressure is high, for your sake if not for the baby's you have to get some rest and take it easy. But you have to prepare yourself you ARE going to have a baby. You need to come to terms with that before it happens. At least acknowledge that it might happen."

"I can't think about it, I am afraid." Myka admits.

"I know you are afraid, but I know you are courageous, and you can do anything you set your mind to. But you have to accept that this might happen. And I will be by your side every step of the way. I promise you that."

Helena pulls Myka closer and she can literally feel the tension drain away, her muscles relaxing, her breathing evening out. It's not easy for Helena to keep her hands to herself, with Myka so beautiful so radiant so needy. It's powerful, and mesmerising, to be able to touch someone and take away all the bad feeling that hours of talking couldn't even touch. But Helena does behave herself. She isn't entirely convinced Myka is in her right mind, though she dare not say that aloud.

They aren't doing anything wrong , it's true, Helena is just holding her friend, her very scared and confused friend, they aren't kissing, or touching, or anything , but still she feels dirty, and guilty, and like Pete will walk in at any minute.

"Get some sleep." Helena whispers in Myka's ear after the longest silence. After Myka had stopped fighting her about reality and fantasy, after she had finally given in and let Helena comfort her, physically if not with words.

"And in this ...world..you don't forget things right, only me?" Myka asks sleepily, punctuating it with a yawn.

"Correct. Only you." Helena confirms.

"So you won't forget that you love me?" Myka asks.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Helena answers honestly.

"I couldn't either, Helena, that's how I know I didn't marry Pete, this isn't real." Myka insists.

"Ok" Helena concedes. There was no point continuing round and round in circles. "Get some sleep, my love. We will sort it all out tomorrow."

"I do love you, Helena." Myka utters.

"I love you too, my darling. And everything will be fine, you'll see." Helena tells her as she gently kisses the top of her head.

Myka couldn't fight it much longer even if she wanted to. Safe in Helena's familiar embrace, Myka finally lets go of everything haunting her, closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep, secure in the belief that Helena won't let anything bad happen to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

Helena is stirred in the early morning by the sounds of Myka's voice. "Helena?" She asks.

Helena opens her eyes, and looks around, realising that yes, she is in Myka's bed. Last night had _not_ been a dream. But very quickly Helena realises that as real as last night had been for her, to Myka it never happened.

"Where is Pete? What's going on?" Myka asks hastily.

Helena pauses for a moment. So, of all the times for Myka's memory to come back, it's the morning she wakes up in her bed. What's more, while Myka seemed to be 'back to normal' whatever that meant, or rather back to the present day, she seems to have no memory of the night before, as if it was two entirely different people.

"HG? What's wrong? What happened to Pete?" Myka demands, panicked.

"Pete is fine." Helena is quick to assure her, as she springs very quickly out of the bed. "He had to go to the Warehouse last night. He asked me to stay with you. I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry."

"He didn't say goodbye." Myka states. "What is happening at the Warehouse?"

"I honestly am not sure."

"You can tell me, Helena. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to protect me from every little thing."

It was almost nice in a way, to see Myka like this, aware of what is happening around her. Happy to be pregnant. She looks radiant, glowing. A totally different countenance to last night. It was just getting so hard to keep up. More often than not Myka woke up with some degree of amnesia, now even up to one year of missing time. But there were rare times she seemed to be almost up to speed, missing maybe a few hours of time. It was getting harder and harder to switch between the two and keep acting normally. Especially after last night.

"Pete honestly did not say." Helena tells her. "I'm sure it's nothing, He said he will be back today."

"He stayed all night?"

"As far as I know."

"I'm going to call him." Myka insists.

"Ok" Helena says, trying not to look disappointed.

Myka was happy, and back to herself. She wasn't the miserable angry trapped afraid alone person she had been with last night. And that was a good thing. Good for Myka, she was happy. Helena can't help but mourn her own loss though. She really believed Myka had come back to her. She knows Myka had amnesia, that she wasn't rational. She should have known better. And Myka had asked her, begged her, to remind her in the morning, in the case that she forgot. But this was different. It would be one thing if Myka had forgotten last night but still been so convinced she wasn't married to Pete, that she wasn't pregnant. But Myka was so happy. How could she even try to come between that? And if she DID try, what would happen? What would it matter anyway, who knows how Myka will wake up tomorrow. One thing for sure, once the baby is born and Myka is back to normal, whatever that is, things will stabilise, and Helena will move on. But what if Myka wakes up tomorrow or the next day, and declares her endless love for Helena? How can she turn away from that Myka? From the Myka who was so afraid and so alone? There was no way she could turn her back on that. But for now, she steps aside, lets Myka take the lead.

"Pete? Where have you been? Is everything ok? What's happening at the Warehouse?" Myka asks into the phone.

Helena can't hear his end of the phone call, and can imagine how Pete feels, one minute pushed aside and the next minute pulled right back in. It wasn't Myka's fault, Helena knows that, but she was beginning to resent her, resent this. It was hard on all of them, not just Myka.

"No I'm fine, the baby is fine too. Helena took good care of me. When are you coming home? I really want to see you." Myka says into the phone.

Helena can imagine Pete is probably halfway back to the B &B already. She knows she would be, if Myka had asked her to come running.

"Do you need anything?" Helena asks.

"No, thanks." Myka smiles at her. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I'll see you for breakfast. Thanks for looking out for me while Pete was away."

"Anytime. You know that, right?" Helena asks her. She expects some kind of answer, acknowledgement. But she gets very little.

"Of course. Thank you. It means a lot to Pete and I that we have so many people around us to support us. It really is like a big extended family." Myka smiles so purely, and Helena's heart is torn in two. She is so happy to see that smile, to see Myka happy. But she can't let go of the things the 'other' Myka said. Maybe this was all not real? How could Myka shift so completely into a different person just like that?

Helena knows she should be the one now to go busy herself at the Warehouse, or doing anything that isn't around Myka, but she can't help herself. It's like watching a train wreck. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

She went down to the kitchen, where Claudia and Artie were already sitting for breakfast.

"How is Myka?" Claudia asks.

"She is really good. She is back to her old self." Helena says, and even as the words come out she can't help but wonder which self is the old self, which self is the REAL self.

"That's good." Artie says. "Claudia said she had another episode last night."

"She lost a whole year of time. She was very disoriented, and upset." Helena explains. "It really can't be good for her or the baby, there must be something you can do."

Artie sighs "Vanessa is adamant, any treatment we tried to administer now would harm the baby. Once the baby is born then we can see what we can do."

"See what you can do? That's it? What if you can't do anything?" Helena demands.

"I won't stop trying until I find a way to set things right. And it's not the worst thing that could happen. Myka is ok, the baby is ok."

"She isn't really ok." Helena tells him.

"Helena is right." Claudia adds. "You didn't see her last night. It's getting so much worse the more time she loses."

"It's nearly over, what do you want me to do?"

Neither has an answer for him.

"Myka was adamant about this, before she started losing her memory, she was adamant that she did not want any treatments that could harm the baby. We all heard her say that."

"Yeah, I guess." Claudia acknowledges. It's not that any one of them want to harm the baby.

Helena says nothing. Of course Myka would not want to endanger the baby. Helena didn't want that either. But what would happen once the baby came? Would Myka's amnesia episodes stop all together? Would they continue, getting worse and worse until she loses her mind all together? Would she be stuck forever at whatever time she was in when the baby was born? Helena can't decide which choice she even wants. She wants Myka to be happy, uncontested. But she can't deny she dreams about a family with Myka, and her, and a baby. How perfect that would be. And Myka wanted that too, she said so last night. Why was that less real than her love for Pete today? The worst thing, Helena supposes, would be if this never ended, if Myka kept losing months, years, she wouldn't even remember them. She would wake up every day disoriented and lost and alone. And much as Helena would love to be by her side, to Myka she would eventually become a stranger. There has to be a cure for this.

Helena's thoughts are interrupted as Pete enters the kitchen. "Hey." He calls out, smiling. Of course he is smiling. Today, his wife belongs to him.

"Where have you been?" Artie wants to know.

"I have some paper work to catch up on."

"Since when?" Artie demanded.

"I had to get out of here , ok? Myka flipped out, I was only making it worse."

"You can't just take off like that when it gets uncomfortable for you." Artie lectures him.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't take off, I just caught up on some paperwork. The girls were here with Myka, and I was just at the warehouse, I had my phone."

"That's not the point, Pete. It's not going to get any easier, for anyone. You have to be prepared for that. You have to be here to support Myka through this. You promised her that. You want to be a father to that baby, then you have to get used to this kind of thing. Life isn't easy. But you can not just walk out."

"She didn't even remember me, Artie, she didn't remember the wedding, she didn't remember any of it." Pete explains.

"It doesn't matter. She might not remember but she knows deep down. And whatever happens you have to be here. For Myka, for that baby, even when it's not easy." Artie just wont let it go, as if he has no understanding of how heart breaking it was for Pete.

"Ok, I get it, I'm sorry." Pete gives in, trying not to let Artie and his own guilt eat away at his happiness. When was the last time Myka had phoned him and ask to see him? Nothing could wipe the smile off his face today. And when Myka comes down the stairs, Pete's grin just explodes.

Myka rushes towards him embracing him tightly. "I missed you so much." She says. And he just lets go of all the things she said to him the night before. The rejection. He lets it go. Helena sees it in his face. How can he do that? Is it because he thinks, he knows, that Myka eventually will be his Myka forever. That because he is playing daddy to the baby, and husband to Myka, that he will get to keep her. Or is he just relieved for the few precious moments he has with her.

"I missed you too baby." He tells her.

"You didn't even say goodbye to me." She pouts.

He doesn't know exactly the last things she remembers, the last time she had been herself she had fallen asleep beside him. "You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you."He says, hoping that will satisfy. They try not to point out to her all the things she forgets.

"I hate waking up without you." She says.

"I'm sorry, won't happen again." He promises as he tenderly kisses her.

"Do you guys have to do that in the kitchen?" Claudia asks. "We are trying to eat."

"Sit down, eat." Artie tells them both.

"Maybe later." Myka tells them. "I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Pete asks. "Since when? You are eating for two. Are you feeling ok?"

"Never better." Myka tells him. "I'm hungry for something else, Mr Lattimer, maybe we should go upstairs."

"Ewwww. Please. Get a room." Claudia gags.

"Well Mrs Lattimer, you don't have to ask me twice." Pete tells her.

And with that the happy couple left the kitchen.

Helena tries so hard not to picture what is happening upstairs. Hard not to be jealous. Myka was happy, that was all that mattered.

"I think you should make it up to me, Mister Lattimer." Myka tells him as she leads him by the hand back to the bed.

"And just how would you like me to do that, Mrs Lattimer?" He asked.

"I'm sure you can think of something." She tell him as she removes her shirt and lays down in the bed.

He is beside her in an instant, kissing her lips, her neck, her belly. "I'm gonna miss this belly." He says as he gently places his hands over the baby bump.

"I won't." Myka tells him.

"Did he keep you awake kicking last night?" Pete asks. "I told him to let mommy get some sleep."

"She" Myka corrects him "She has been kicking up a storm. I don't know when this baby ever sleeps."

"You look tired." He tells her.

"Thanks" She mumbles, slightly insulted.

"I mean, you look beautiful, but you look tired."

"Guess I didn't sleep well last night, I never do when you're not here."

"I'm sorry." He tells her in between placing kisses on her belly. "Hey he kicked me."

"Or she."

"He or she." Pete smiled. "It doesn't really matter. It's just so amazing, there is a whole little person in there. Our little person." He says in awe. "And Myka, trust me, you have never looked more radiant, more beautiful, than you do right now, carrying this baby."

"Does it bother you Pete, I mean that the warehouse..."

"That I'm not the father?" He finished for her.

"You are the father Pete, you know that. In every way that matters. I just mean.."

"I know what you mean. And maybe one day we will have kids of our own." He makes the mistake of saying.

"So this isn't one of our own?" She asks.

"That came out wrong." He tries to explain but it's just way too late to dig himself out.

"But you will always think of this one as different." Myka pushes him.

"This baby is different. In ways we don't fully understand. It is pre destined to be a caretaker of the warehouse. It's not just an ordinary baby."

"And you want an ordinary baby?" Myka asks.

"I don't know. I mean yes. I would like more babies with you. But with our job, the Warehouse, it's not really the place for a baby. I don't know. Let's just have this one before we get carried away." He is trying so hard not to put his foot in it, but he is trapped. Anything he says now will be used against him. And he knows it.

"But its ok for this baby?" Myka asks.

"This is the Warehouse's baby." He reminds her. "So yeah, I mean this baby is meant to be a part of the Warehouse, right?"

"It's still a baby, Pete. My baby. An innocent baby."

"I know that, and I love you, and I love our baby."

"Just sometimes I wonder..." Myka lets her voice trail off.

"What is it babe?" He asks, sitting up, given away any hope of intimacy now that this conversation has started.

"Maybe we should take the baby away from here, from the Warehouse, at least until it is old enough to decide for itself what kind of life it wants." Myka spits out what has been on her mind ever since she found out she was pregnant.

"You want to leave the Warehouse?" Pete asks, surprised. He never had a hint that she wanted that. Then again, she had not been herself.

"I want my baby to be safe, happy, secure. I didn't choose to get pregnant, you know that. And I didn't want to keep the baby when I found out I was pregnant. Then I found out what happened. How important this baby is to the Warehouse, to Mrs Frederic, to Artie. But how unfair is that to place such expectations on a person who isn't even born. And maybe the Warehouse will change it's mind, look what happened with Claudia, we still don't know why she isn't the future care taker anymore." Myka explains.

"I see what you're saying Myks, but Claudia is different. She wasn't conceived by the Warehouse. This baby is part of the Warehouse in a way that you and I will never understand."

There are tears in Myka's eyes, and he doesn't understand why. "Ignore me, just hormones" She dismisses it.

"No." He tells her. "It really worries you, doesn't it? You really want to leave?"

"You think i'm irrational." She states.

"No, Myka. I think every parent worries about their children. Wants the best for them. And yes the Warehouse doesn't seem the ideal place to raise a baby. But this baby is born of the Warehouse, protected by the Warehouse. This is our life, our family. What we do is important."

"Our baby is important. It's a baby Pete not an artifact, or some tool for the Warehouse to use. Vanessa said, biologically its a real baby, a normal human baby, really is this where you want to raise a baby? This isn't the Warehouse's baby, not Artie's, Mrs Frederics, the Regents, its my baby. And its my job to protect it."

"Your baby now?" Pete echoes. It's the second time actually, that Myka has said "my baby."

"Our baby, you know what I mean." She says, growing frustrated.

"Please let's not fight." Pete tells her. "Just enjoy this time. There isn't long before the baby will be here, and then there will be sleepless nights, dirty nappies, let's just enjoy this time together when it's just us."

"I just have a bad feeling." Myka says ominously.

"What kind of feeling?" He asks.

"That something bad is going to happen to the baby, that they are going to take it away from us, that the Warehouse is going to somehow take this baby from us, and I cant let that happen. I know I didn't want this, I didn't ask for this, but this baby has grown inside me, its part of me, I won't let anything happen to it. "

"This baby means the world to me too, and I promise, no matter what, I will never ever let anything happen to you or to our baby. If I had any inkling of a bad vibe I would tell you. Let's just relax ok, wait for the baby to be born. We can't go anywhere yet, even if we wanted to, Vanessa said you should be on bed rest until the baby comes. But if, after the baby is born, you really feel like we have to leave, I will go with you, I will take you anywhere you want to go, but let's just give it a chance, ok?" 

"So you do think I'm just being an irrational pregnant woman, and when the baby is born I will see sense?" She asks.

"I know that you need to rest, I know you're afraid. I understand what you're saying to me. And I promise you, nothing will happen to our baby."

"I am afraid Pete." She whispers.

"You don't need to be. I wont let anything happen to you. You know that right?"

"I know." She sighs. She knows he believes it. And in all fairness to Pete, he has always, always had her back. But she can't shake her fear, and this ever present feeling like she has to RUN.

"How about I bring you some breakfast in bed? And I'll keep you company for the day in bed?" He suggests, with such a goofy grin it would be impossible to say no.

"Ok."She gives in. There was no convincing him of the danger, and she had missed him. It would be a relief to put all her fears aside and spend time with her husband.


End file.
